Black Cat of Atlantis
by IceDragonGirl36
Summary: One morning John Sheppard wakes up to find out that he has a problem. He has been turned into a cat and he needs help. Will he be turned back into the man we all know and love? R&R please. Rated for some cuss words.
1. The Night Before

_**This just came to me during class so please no flames and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ **Person speaking in this chapter**_

 _ **Sheppard**_

'We had just help some Wraith survivors relocate to a new planet after most of their village was culled and destroyed by the Wraith. Also the planet had some ancient technology on it which I and my team, Ronon, Teyla, and McKay brought back to Atlantis for study. You should have seen McKay's face when we found it. It was like he was a kid who had just won a year's worth of candy. I swear that I have never seen him happier. Well it is now 12:15 am and I should be going to bed.' I finished typing on my laptop before I logged off and shut my laptop down. I got up, changed and went to bed, not knowing that tomorrow was going to be life changing.


	2. Everything is Bigger!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person's thoughts_

 _ **Person speaking in this chapter**_

 _ **Sheppard**_

I woke up and stretched, my claws digging into my bed. A breeze blew through the window making my ears and tail twitch.

 _Wait a minute. Claws? Ears? Tail?_

I turned my head to the mirror next to my bed only to see a black cat staring back at me. I was calm for about two seconds before I yelled. I jumped off the bed and ran for the door.


	3. What the Hell?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person's thoughts_

 _ **Person speaking in this chapter**_

 _ **Rodney**_

I was walking past Sheppard's quarters when a yowl rang out from his room; it was strange because it sounded like a cat was in there. I walked to his door and opened it up only to have a black cat run into my legs.

"Hello. Who do we have here?" I asked the black cat who was staring at me as if it could not believe that I was there. I picked up the cat and started to pet it.

 _I wonder what this cat was doing in Sheppard's room._

The cat started to wiggle around so I put it back down on the ground.

"Mrrow."

The cat ran back into Sheppard's room, I ran after it.

"Hey, don't go in there."

It jumped onto the bed and rooted around under the covers. I pulled the covers back only to see a bunch of clothes and a pair of dog tags. The cat picked up the tags using its mouth and brought them to me. I took them from the cat and seen that they were Sheppard's dog tags.

 _Sheppard never goes anywhere without his tags. Unless, no that is impossible, right?_

I looked at the cat and then to the tags then back to the cat. I whispered, "Sheppard?"

The cat nodded at me and I hit my radio, "Carson! I need you in Sheppard's quarters now! We have a problem!"

My radio sparked to life, "On my way Rodney."


	4. Mad Kitty

_**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ **Person speaking in this chapter**_

 _ **Sheppard**_

McKay finally understood what I was trying to tell him. I worked my head though the chain holding my tags and walked to McKay only to have my tags slip down my body and onto the bed. I tried again and again but my tags would keep slipping off.

"You want some help there?" McKay spoke and without looking at him, I nod my head to say yes. McKay picked up my tags took off the smaller loop and put it around my neck. It was loose but not loose enough to slip off. I gave him a meow to say thanks since I could not speak.

"You're welcome." I looked at him with wide, he can understand me! I started launching questions at him trying to get answers to all my questions.

"Whoa, calm down please. All that meowing is giving me a headache. No, I cannot understand you but I knew that you were saying thanks." I cocked my head to the side not understanding what he was meaning. "I owned a cat back on Earth Sheppard."

 _Ah, okay now I understand._

I nodded and heard running in the hallway. I turned my head to the door and watched it open to show Carson.

"I am here. What is the problem?"

McKay pointed at me, "Sheppard is the cat right next to me Carson that is the problem." I swear Carson's eyes bulged out of his head when McKay said that.

"Bring the lad- I mean cat- I mean Sheppard." Carson must have gotten over his shock and head down the hallway with McKay following and me, being held in McKay's arms.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Hold him Rodney!" Carson yelled at McKay at the same time he was trying to stick a needle in me. I, on the other hand, was trying to get away; I was biting, scratching, and hissing at everyone. McKay and Carson had bite marks and claw marks on their arms and hands. I was able to worm my way out of McKay's arms and darted under another bed and hissed when they came close.

"I don't think the lad will be coming out any time soon." I growled to confirm what Carson said.

"Well maybe you should have told him that you were going to draw blood instead of just trying to jab him with it." I growled to confirm what McKay said.

"Come on Rodney; let me take care of the bite marks and claw marks." They walked away from me and I did not come out for a ten minutes.


	5. Who Is A Cute Kitty?

_**I heard the reviews from Myrtille94 and sheppardlover928 and thanks to them I got a good idea for chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ **Person speaking in this chapter**_

 _ **Sheppard**_

After I escaped from McKay and Beckett ten minutes ago, I was still under the bed but I had a problem. I was hungry, very hungry and I was craving meat, more specifically fish. I was hungry for fish. I peered out from under the bed to see if the two doctors were around but I did not see them anywhere. I crawled out from under the bed and walked to the door, I kept looking around to make sure that the doctors were not trying to sneak up on me. When I reached the door, it opened and I ran out with the door closing behind me. I slowed down to a walk and head to the mess hall to get a bite to eat. Not many people were around but those who were would stop and pet me. I am not complaining because it felt so good and I would start purring whenever they pet me. I was passing by a lab when the door opened and out walked Zelenka. His eyes landed on me and he reached down to pick me up.

"Aw, such a cute kočička." He rubbed my head and back and I started purring loudly as he held me in his arms. "What are you doing out here little kočka? Ah, I know why you are out here, you are hungry. Come with Radek little kočka and I will feed you." He walked to his room with me in his arms. He put me on his bed and spoke, "Now stay here little kočka and I will be back with some food and water for you." He left and I waited for Zelenka to come back with the promised food and water. I closed my eyes and fell asleep waiting for Zelenka.

 _Kočička means kitty cat_

 _Kočka means cat_


	6. Where Is Sheppard?

_**I thank all the people who left reviews for chapter 5 and I am glad that you all enjoyed chapter : I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ **Rodney's POV**_

After being clawed and bit by Sheppard, Carson rubbed rubbing alcohol on my arms making me hiss in pain. I went to the mess hall and grabbed some tuna fish for Sheppard to eat. When I walked into the infirmary with the sandwich in my right hand and an empty bowl in my left, Carson raised an eyebrow in question. I held up the tuna and he nodded understanding what I was doing. I walked into the other room and put the sandwich in the bowl.

"Sheppard? I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food. I brought a tuna fish sandwich, your favorite. Sheppard?"

I got no answer so I looked under the bed that he had hid under. Only, there was no black cat under the bed. I looked under all the other beds and checked everywhere but I found no sign of Sheppard.

"Carson!"

"What is it Rodney?" he came running into the room.

I looked at him with worry all over my face, "Sheppard is gone! I looked everywhere but I not found any sign of him!"

Worry built up on Carson's face, "Where could the lad have gone too? We got to find him before he gets hurt!"

I was thinking about where he could have gone when it hit me, the mess hall. I snapped my head up and looked at Carson, "Carson, I think h when to the mess hall to get some food." We ran out the door to the mess hall passing Zelenka holding a bowl of food and many other people.


	7. It Is Nice To Have Freinds

_**I thank all who love my story. I hope you enjoy chapter 7. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ **John's POV**_

I was awoken by the door opening. I looked up to see Zelenka coming in with a bowl and a small plate. He seen that I was awake and he smiled at me.

"Ah, you are awake little kočka, how did you sleep? Well I hope. Come here, I brought some food and water for you little one."

I hopped off his bed and walked over to him as he placed the food and water on the floor.

"I brought some tuna, for I did not know if you had any preferences on the type of food you like."

I ran to the plate and started to chow down on the tuna. I heard Zelenka give a small laugh.

"Well I guess that you like tuna a lot. Now I know what you like to eat. Hm? What is this around your neck?"

He reached forward and grabbed my tags, looking at them with interest.

"Ah, I think that you belong to Coronel Sheppard. I will take you there are you are done with your lunch. Oh, dear! I must get going to the lab. McKay will hate if it I am late." He said looking at his watch. He bent down and rubbed my back causing me to purr. "Just between you and me little kočka, I think that Sheppard is one of the nicest people in this city and I think that it is sweet that he takes care of you. Be grateful that you have a wonderful owner little one."

He got up and left, leaving me alone to finish my lunch and to my thoughts.

 _He thinks that I am a nice person? Well I have treated him with respect but I try to all of the people here with respect, though some of them don't deserve it. When I get changed back, I will try to find some way to repay him for his kindness._

I lapped up some water before I went to his bed, jumped up and laid down.

 _I hope that McKay finds out how to change me back._

Thinking back to Zelenka and the kindness he showed me, I could not help but smile in a cat way.

 _It is great to have friends who care about me even though sometimes they can be a major pain._


	8. Weir Finds Out

_**I am so sorry guys. I have been very very busy, please forgive me. More chapters will be on their way once I am done with scuba class. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ _ **Sheppard's POV**__

I woke up from my nap and stretched out. I jumped off of Radek's bed and walked to the door, once it opened I walk out into the hallway.

"Off World Activation!"

At hearing those words and without thinking I ran for the control room. I ran to the nearest transporter and ran in when I remembered that I couldn't reach the board. As I was thinking of a way to get to the control room Weir walked in and hit the dot for the transporter near the control room.

"Thanks." I mewed to her causing her to look down at me.

 _Man I miss being tall._

"Oh hello there and where did you come from?" she picked me up and started scratching my back.

 _Oh that feels so good. Lower please._

When the doors opened she walked up the stairs to the control room.

"Where is Sheppard?" I heard her mumble.

I spotted Rodney and Carson walking in, I flatted my ears and let out a hiss at them. They heard my hiss and spotted me in Weir arms, Rodney started walking to us but I let out a growl and another hiss at him.

"I don't think he likes you Rodney." Weir said. I wiggled out of her arms and watched Major Lorne's team come through the gate. As soon as they finish coming back from PX6K7M, I turned to Rodney and jerked my head to the conference room.

"Weir can you please come with Carson and me we got something that you need to know." he asked her and she nodded. I walked with them and jumped into a chair and waited for her to ask what this is all about.

"Alright what is this all about?"

Right on cue.

"Well long story short, Sheppard got turned into the cat here."

Wait for it.

"WHAT!"


	9. Cute Sheppard

_**Today is my 18th birthday so instead of just one chapter I will post two today. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ _ **Weir's POV**__

"WHAT!" I yelled.

 _How the hell was Sheppard a cat, more specifically the cat that I held in my arms and petted!_

"We don't know how the lad got turned into a cat."

"Well figure it out. I now got to find a way to explain to the people of Atlantis that my 2IC is a cat."

"I don't think that is the best idea Weir. I think that only a few people should know about this."

"Mrow!"

"What is it Sheppard?" McKay asked looking at Sheppard.

I looked at him only to see him trying to pick up a pen.

 _Oh that is so cute! Woah hold that thought. Focus Weir, that cat is your 2IC and I don't think he would want to be call cute at the moment._

"Rodney give the lad your tablet."

Rodney pushed his tablet in front of John and he began typing.


	10. Typing Kitty

_**Here is the second chapter for you guys and it is my gift to you. Myrtille94 one of your ideas inspired me for this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis.**_

 _Person thoughts_

 _ _ **Sheppard's POV**__

 _Typing with paws is hard!_

I finally was able to type one word on the tablet.

"What does it say lad?" Carson asked McKay.

"It says 'Zelenka'. What does Zelenka have to do with this?"

He pushed the tablet back to me and I typed once more only getting a few words on it.

"Found me in hall, fed me in his room."

"Sheppard, who do you think we should inform about your condition?" Weir asked me.

McKay once again gave me his tablet and I typed out some names. It was a little easier to type with my paws that time. I pushed it to McKay to show that I was done.

"Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Ford, Zelenka. I don't see Kavanagh on here."

I hissed when McKay spoke his name. I did not like the guy at all, something about him rubs me the wrong way.

"I don't like him either Sheppard." Weir spoke to me, "But we are stuck with him."

I let out a growl to show that I still don't and probably won't ever like the guy.

"So when do we tell the others about Sheppard?" McKay asked

"In three hours when Lorne and his team get back from off-world." She answered and I nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Sorry to the people who like Kavanagh but I don't like the dude at all. In my opinion he acts like a spoiled brat.


End file.
